pulses
by adventurtle
Summary: [one-shot, draco/hermione, for the spell, curse and charm comp.] Muggle AU in which the Golden Trio go on a road trip and meet two very unexpected people. Or, the one where Hermione grows up, Ron is as red as his hair, Harry like cars just a little too much and Draco smirks a lot. Luna's in there somewhere, too. {mentions of sex}


** PULSES::SESLUP  
**

**(locomotor mortis)**

* * *

Hermione kicks her feet up on the dashboard as she slides on her sunglasses and pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

It's incredibly hot, even with the roof of Harry's vintage Cadillac convertible off - damn him for being old-fashioned and not installing proper air conditioning - and she's starting to think that maybe August isn't the most practical time for road trips.

Unfortunately, in the life of a university student, it's the only time, so she just decides to suck it up and lets the wind cool her, even if it is only a little bit.

Harry looks incredibly uncomfortable in the driver's seat, his face red and slick with sweat, glasses sliding down his nose. Hermione contemplates offering to take the wheel for a moment, but quickly dismisses the idea. She's as comfortable as she's going to get, here in the passenger seat, and if she gives it up she won't get it back, so she lets poor Harry continue to drive.

Ron is sleeping in the back, sprawled over the entire length of the bench with a half empty six-pack of beer next to him. Hermione can't deny she might have helped him out with that, but it's proof of Ron's terrible tolerance for alcohol that he's sleeping like a log and drooling all over the leather upholstery - Harry definitely won't like that - while she's just feeling pleasantly buzzed.

They've been driving for almost three hours now, and a stop somewhere for a sandwich and a toilet trip is starting to sound more and more appealing to Hermione. She voices her thoughts to Harry, who agrees, pushing his glasses up his nose once again, and turns into the next service station.

As soon as the car's been parked, Hermione pushes the door open and steps out onto to the burning hot asphalt, stretching out her aching body. Harry's also gotten out of the car, opening the back door in a vain attempt to rouse Ron. He's gently shaking his friend's shoulder when Hermione walks up, pushes Harry out of the way and slaps Ron across the face.

He immediately jolts awake, rolling off the bench and onto the floor of the car, spluttering and waving his limbs in every direction.

Hermione looks down at him, unimpressed, while Harry suspiciously eyes the wet patch on his leather seats.

"Calm down, for god's sake. We're stopping for food, drinks and a toilet break. Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

Seconds after Hermione utters those words, the remaining half of the six-pack of beer just happens to fall on Ron's head, effectively calming him down.

Under Hermione's disapproving gaze, he slowly pulls himself out of the car and somehow ends up standing on the asphalt of the car park, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Without another word, she turns on her heel and begins walking towards the main building, leaving Harry and Ron to hurry after her.

* * *

By the time the three friends step outside again, the sun is slowly approaching the horizon, and the temperature is starting to drop. Hermione pulls a couple of blankets and a comfy, oversized knitted jumper out of the trunk as the boys settle into the car. She tosses the jumper into the car - she's not going to need for at least another couple of hours - before shooing Harry out of the driver's seat where he'd been sitting and taking his place behind the wheel.

She tosses one of the blankets to Harry and the other to Ron, who's already settling into the backseat with another beer in his hands. Harry, having figured out what the wet patch from earlier was, glares menacingly at Ron for a moment.

"If any of that gets on _my _seats, I will genuinely kill you," he threatens before placing the now folded blanket on the passenger seat and promptly sitting on it.

"That's not what it's for," Hermione sighs, but Harry just shrugs.

"It's too hot for that right now anyway."

Hermione just shrugs too before turning back to the wheel.

"Right," she says, cracking her knuckles, "Where's the nearest decent motel?"

Harry immediately pulls out his phone, and consults it for a couple of minutes before answering.

"There's a not too bad one about half an hour away, but there's better. Do you remember that girl from high school, the one everyone used to call Loony?"

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione says, frowning. "Of course I remember her; she was my friend. But what does she have to do with anything?"

"Well, she runs a B&B about two hours' drive away. It's not the cheapest, but we've got money, and she might even give us a friendly discount. What do you say?"

"Sure," Hermione shrugs. "Why not? What do you say, Ron?"

Ron slurs out an answer, already on his second bottle of beer, but she can't quite tell if it's a yes or a no, so she turns the key in the ignition and drives off.

* * *

It takes them more than two hours to get to Luna's B&B. By the time they make it into the small, roadside town Harry's phone directed them to, the sun is starting to set, and they've been driving for almost three hours. Ron's passed out in the back again, the six-pack now empty, and Harry's half asleep, curled up in the passenger seat with his blanket. Hermione pulled on her sweater a good hour ago, and it's starting to get quite chilly, quite fast.

They make it to the B&B in no time at all. It's quintessentially British, made of exposed red brick, and its shutters are painted dark green.

As soon as she's stopped the car, Hermione reaches over to gently shake Harry's shoulder.

"We're here," she whispers as he yawns and stretches in the limited space the passenger seat allows. She waits patiently as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and pushes off his blanket.

"Now help me wake Ron up," she says as soon as he's done.

"Fine," he yawns, pushing open the car door and stepping out. Once he's standing on the asphalt, he stretches again for a completely unnecessary amount of time, while Hermione just stands there and watches, tapping her foot.

Finally, Harry walks over to her side of the car while she opens the back door. Ron's completely dead to the world, but at least he's not drooling on the seats this time. Hermione slaps him across the face like before, but this time he doesn't even move, so she slaps him again, harder. He stirs and mumbles something in his sleep. She sighs.

Harry blocks Hermione's arm as she prepares to slap Ron a third time.

"I have an idea," he says, and runs back around the car to the passenger seat. He returns a few seconds later with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Good idea," Hermione agrees, snatching the bottle away from him and taking the top off before promptly pouring the entire contents of it over Ron's head.

He wakes immediately, spluttering and cursing.

"My seats!" Harry cries, horrified.

"Oops," Hermione shrugs, grabbing Ron under the arms and dragging him out of the car.

He ends up sitting on the asphalt, dazed, soaking wet and slightly confused. Hermione pulls a towel out of the boot and tosses it at him.

"Dry yourself up. You can't go in like that."

"I didn't ask for a bottle of water to be poured on my head," Ron mutters.

"I slapped you twice and you didn't wake up. You kind of did."

She leans against the car as Ron dries his hair and Harry awkwardly checks the time on his phone.

"What time is it?" she asks Harry.

"Half past eight," he answers absentmindedly, directing his gaze towards the entrance of the B&B.

"Alright. Come on," she says, grabbing the towel from Ron's grasp and tossing it into the car. Let's go see if she's got a room for us."

* * *

It's nice and warm inside. The reception room is small yet comfortable, and well lit. There are plush sofas and armchairs against the wall, as well as a few worn poufs scattered here and there among them. Behind a desk of dark wood sits a tall, slender, blonde woman. She's very pretty, and it takes Hermione a few seconds to recognize her.

"Luna?"

Her voice echoes loudly in the empty room and Hermione cringes at the volume of it, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere of the room. The blonde's head snaps up immediately, revealing her big, grey eyes framed by thick, dark lashes.

"Hermione?" she asks, eyes widening even more with surprise. She walks around the desk and up to Hermione, looking her up and down. "God, you've changed, haven't you?" she exclaims with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Good, good," Hermione answers with a grin. "And you?"

"Just fine."

"I must say, you're looking absolutely lovely," Hermione says, and it's the truth. Her blonde hair is tied up into a messy bun, revealing the pale, flawless skin of her neck, and she's grown into her huge eyes. She's wearing a floor-grazing pale blue skirt and a white tank top that hugs her upper body flatteringly.

"Thank you very much! I could say the same of you."

Hermione smiles in response.

"Right," Luna says, clapping her hands together. "I'm assuming you want a room? I've got something perfect for you three! One double room and one single, right?"

"Um..." Hermione mumbles, glancing awkwardly at Ron. "Ron and I aren't together anymore, Luna."

"Oh," Luna says, looking vaguely shocked for a moment. "Never mind. Well, I don't have many rooms free, but I can spare one double room with two single beds and one single room. Would that be alright?"

"That would be perfect, Luna, thanks," Hermione says with a smile. "I'll just go get the bags, if that's alright. Harry, come and help me. Ron, you stay here," she says sternly, pointing towards a sofa in the corner. Ron immediately collapses on it as Hermione and Harry walk out of the door and head towards the car to bring in the measly amount of luggage they have.

By the time they get back inside, Luna's sitting behind the desk again, but rather awkwardly this time, which is understandable enough since Ron is currently engaged in a glaring contest with a newly arrived tall blond man.

At first glance, he could be mistaken for Luna's cousin, or even brother, but Hermione knows she has no siblings. He's tall and slender just like her, and has the same blonde locks and grey eyes. And she has to admit he too is very attractive.

"Ron," she begins; "Do you happen to know this man?"

Ron rewards her with a glance before returning to his staring contest.

She coughs.

He still doesn't respond.

"Ron?" she asks again, a little louder this time.

"'Mione?" Harry interrupts suddenly, voi1ce quiet and slightly shaky. "I think I might know who this is."

"And would you mind telling me?" she says.

"This is Draco Malfoy."

As much as she tries to hold back her surprise, it's quite literally impossible, and her eyes widen as her jaw drops open.

"The Ferret?" she exclaims, voice full of shock. "No way! That's impossible. He wasn't _that _fit!"

"'Mione!" Ron and Harry protest simultaneously. "You can't say that! We weren't exactly friends, remember."

Hermione just shrugs.

"I'd even say we were enemies. But we were immature sixteen year olds, too, so I don't really think that's relevant anymore."

Ron and Harry continue to complain unnecessarily loudly behind her as Hermione turns to face Luna and Draco. Luna's still standing awkwardly behind the desk, while Draco is slightly more relaxed, leaning against it with his arms crossed and a slight amused smirk on his face.

She may have hated him with a burning passion when she was sixteen, but she's twenty one now, and things have changed.

So she smirks right back.

* * *

Hermione's always been a smart girl, but she has her moments sometimes. Moments when she doesn't think before she acts, or lets her instincts and emotions take over.

Right now is one of those moments; a moment that led from an innocent late night conversation with Luna, with maybe a glass of wine here and there, to being half naked in Draco Malfoy's hotel room.

She doesn't quite remember what happened - it's all rather blurred and confusing, with the only clear memory being Draco walking in with a bottle of expensive champagne in hand, and then, nothing much.

She doesn't quite care what happened, either - right now, she's lying on Draco's bed in nothing but her lacy lingerie, with an equally undressed Draco above her.

An image of him bullying her in high school flashes through her head, and she wraps her legs around his thighs and flips them over with a strength she didn't know she had, ending up straddling him, one long, slim leg settling on either side of his pale hips.

He smirks; and he may have been a complete asshole back in school but right now, she's got him almost naked in bed, and underneath her, no less, so she can't quite bring herself to care.

So she smirks back.

* * *

Hermione wakes up in the morning to an unfamiliar bed and a warm body next to hers. She immediately realizes where she is, and who the person is; but instead of throwing a tantrum she just smiles.

She makes her own choices, after all, and Draco Malfoy is unexpectedly good in bed.

Leaving him to sleep for a while longer, she pulls on yesterday's clothes and heads downstairs for breakfast. Harry, Ron and Luna are waiting for her downstairs, but Luna's expression is expectant and exciting whereas Harry's and Ron's are inquisitive.

"Where were you this morning?" Ron asks. "We went past your room on our way down here, but you weren't there."

Hermione just smiles, and watches as realization dawns on Harry, his face morphing into an expression of anger and disgust.

"You had _sex _with the _ferret_? What the hell, 'Mione?"

His exclamation, however, is cut off by Luna's squeal of excitement.

"Oh my gosh, 'Mione, tell me everything! Is he any good?"

"Incredible," Hermione answers with a smirk.

"You're even starting to act like him, now," Harry whines. "Next thing you know we'll little platinum blonde babies with your brain and his mouth running around, and who wants that if we can avoid it?"

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"We used protection, Harry. Also, I'd rather be acting like Draco Malfoy than like a kid, just like you are right now."

Harry starts to protest, but at that moment Draco himself walks into the room.

Ron immediately jumps out of his chair and charges at him.

Or at least, he would have if Hermione and Luna hadn't grabbed the back of his sweater on the way and dragged him back to his seat.

By the time Draco gets to their table, there's an amused smile on his lips, Ron is as red as his hair and Hermione can barely contain her laughter.

The blonde slams his hand down on the wooden surface, car keys in it.

"I'm coming with you."

"Excuse me?" Hermione says, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, I'm coming with you guys. On your road trip. Luna can come too, if she wants."

He sends a glance in Luna's direction, and she shrugs.

"I understood that part. But who says we'll let you come?"

Draco actually winks.

"I know you better than you think, Hermione Granger. I know you'll let me come."

By this point, his lips are inches from hers and she's as red as Ron.

"We don't have any more room in the car," Ron points out with a sneer.

"No problem," Draco says. I'll drive my own, and Luna can ride with me."

"And what kind of car do you have?" Harry asks, raising a cynical eyebrow.

"1967 Chevy Impala. Wanna see it?"

Harry's jaw drops in awe, and he nods wildly.

Draco smirks and starts heading towards the door, grabbing a piece of toast along the way and gesturing for them all to follow.

Shrugging, Hermione quickly finishes up her orange juice and follows him out, with an excited Harry, and indifferent Luna and a still rather angry Ron trailing behind her.

Outside, Draco is leaning against his car, arms crossed and that eternal, infuriating smirk still on his face. The black paint job gleams in the morning sunlight, and Hermione knows nothing about cars, but even she realizes that this is a nice ride.

Harry's jaw has dropped even further, and he's pretty much drooling by now, so Hermione discreetly elbows him and the ribs. He jumps away in surprise, glaring at her before pulling himself together and turning towards Draco.

"Well," he says, clearing his throat, "I suppose you can tag along. But you'll be paying your fair share," he warns, and Hermione suspects that Draco will be paying somewhat more than his fair share, but hey, he's loaded, it doesn't matter.

Draco doesn't smirk - he actually smiles for once, a real, genuine, happy smile, and they leave an hour later and he offers her the passenger seat of his car, she agrees. Not only because Draco's car actually has air conditioning - professionally installed and very expensive, but again, he's fucking loaded - but also because she actually kind of wants to spend time with him.

And as they set off again, Draco drapes his wrist over the steering wheel and smiles at Hermione, and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she could kind of get used to this.

* * *

_You drape your wrist over the steering wheel_

_Pulses can drive from here_

_We might be hollow but we're brave_

_**- fin -**_

* * *

_Written for the Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition - Locomotor Mortis._

_The lyrics are from '400 Lux' by Lorde._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


End file.
